


Miért egyezett bele Carlos az úszóleckékbe

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aggódó Dizzy, Angry Harry, Bölcs Evie, Carlos almost drowns, Carlos majdnem megfullad, Concerned Dizzy, Csalódott Ben, Disappointed Ben, Dühös Evie, Dühös Harry, Dühös Jay, Dühös Mal, Fizikai bántalmazás említése, Fluff, Implication of Violence, Jerk Chad, M/M, Protective Harry, Seggfej Chad, Shaken Carlos, Supportive Uma, Translation, Traumatizált Carlos, Támogató Uma, Upset Evie, Upset Jay, Upset Mal, Védelmező Harry, Wise Evie, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: A múltban Carlos nem igazán szakadt bele az erőlködésbe, hogy megtanuljon úszni. Ám egy incidens után, ami magában foglalta Chad Charmingot és egy medencét a kampuszon, Carlos újragondolta az úszás fontosságát.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [River_Nix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Why Carlos Agreed to Learn How to Swim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249424) by [River_Nix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix). 



**Carlos Szemszöge**

Kiráz a hideg ahogyan Jay visszatámogat a koleszos szobánkba, a vízcseppek még mindig hullanak a hajamból és a ruhámból a padlóra. Mikor az ajtóhoz érünk, Jay gyorsan kinyitja és betuszkol engem, majd sarkon pördül és be is zárja azt mögöttünk.

\- Jól vagy Carlos?

Sóhajtok és megrázom a fejem. Normális esetben nem akartam volna, hogy aggódjon. De most? Szó szerintem bőring áztam és az arcom egyértelmű bizonyítékait hordozza annak, hogy sírtam is. Nem fogom megpróbálni behazudni neki, hogy jól vagyok.

\- Akarsz róla beszélni? - Felnézek rá és bólintok.

Válaszként szintén bólintva Jay elkezd felém lépdelni, de megáll egy pillanatra. Megzavarodva oldalra döntöm a fejem, mielőtt rájövök, mi folyik itt. Száraz ruhát keres nekem. De édes.

\- Tessék, mindjárt hozok törülközőt, aztán hagylak átöltözni, okés? - Halkan megköszönöm neki, ahogyan ő máris a fürdőbe kocog vissza egy törülközőért.

Hálás mosollyal veszem el a törüközőt, majd a fürdőbe sétálok, kezemben a száraz ruhákkal és gyorsan megtörülközöm. Jay ruhaválasztását kicsit megmosolygom, egy piros boxert szedett elő és egy kék pulcsit, amit Evie készített nemrég. A keresztnevem van az elején, a vezetéknevem pedig a hátamon, elegáns fekete betűkkel. Egyike annak a 4 személyre szabott pulcsinak, amit Evie készített.

\- Kösz Jay. Így már sokkal jobb.

Jay bólintással válaszol mielőtt megajándékoz a védjegyévé vált mosollyal és két felmutatott hüvelykujjal.

Ott az ágyon ülve magam mellé intem és vele szembe fordulok.

\- Oké, szóval mi történt ma? Mikor Ben felhívott engem meg a lányokat Gil a mellkasának szorítva tartogatot téged és Uma nem akart mondani egy szót sem. Azt mondta, hogy tőled kell majd hallanunk. - Alaposan elpirultam az emlékre.

\- Nos, hogy az elejéről kezdjem, Chad belelökött a medencébe. - A kezeimet nuygtalanul hajtogatom az ölemben, ahogyan visszaemlékszem arra, ami történt.

_Ben győzködött, hogy hadd segítsen nekem megtanulni úszni, de én vonakodtam. Egyszer már megpróbáltam úszni és majdnem meg is fulladtam. Biztonsági játékosként inkább úgy döntöttem, távol maradok a víztől._

_\- Gyerünk már Carlos, tudod, hogy nem fogom engedni, hogy bármi is történjen veled. Amúgy meg tök vicces lesz. - felsóhajtotta Ben könyörgő hangjára._

_Azóta, hogy megtudtam, hogy Uma és a bandája tudtak úszni, meg voltam győződve róla, hogy nekünk, Mal bandájának is megkellene tanulni. Az úszás hasznos lenne, végiggondolva. Azóta, hogy Harry szerelmet vallott nekem és randizni kezdtünk mindig rosszul éreztem magamat, amikor bizonyos randikra került a sor. Ő úszni akart volna menni, de meg kellett mondnom, hogy nem tudok, így Harry nem eőltette tovább, de máskor elment Umával és Gillel úszni. Ezzel a gondolattal a fejemben fordultam Ben felé, és bólintottam._

_\- Oké, persze. - Ben erre felragyog és sarkon fordul._

_\- Felmegyek gyorsan és felkapok egy úszógatyát. Neked van? - Csak üresen bámulok rá._

_\- Persze, persze, sosem úsztál még, bocsi. Tessék, itt van az enyém, én meg áttúrom a fiókomat, biztosan megvan még valamelyik régebbim. Egy perc és itt vagyok. - Bólintok és a medencét kezdem el bámulni ahogyan Ben visszafut a szobájába._

_Elnézve a medencét úgy döntök, hogy hasznosan fogom eltöltni az időmet. Vagyis hogy hozzászokom a vízhez, szóval majd ha félig-meddig belesüllyedek, akkor nem kapok pánikrohaomt, vagy valami ilyesmi. Lehajoltam és az ujjammal simogattam a víz tetejét több hosszú másodpercig, mielőtt csuklóig bele mertem nyúlni._

_Huh, nem is olyan hideg - gondoltam. - Talán nem is lesz ez olyan rossz. - Annyira belekeveredtem a gondolataimba és annyira arra fókuszáltam, hogy megszokjam a vizet, hogy lyedtemben seggreültem és kissé felkiáltottam, amikor egy ismerős, kifejezetten idegesítő hang közvetlen mögülem megszólalt._

_\- Carlos? Mit csinálsz te itt? - Sóhajtva feállok, hogy szembeforduljak Cahddel._

_\- Ben ma meg akar tanítani úszni. Szóval amíg ő felveszi az úszócuccát gondoltam én hozzászokok addig a vízhez. - Chad megforgatja a szemét és felhorkant._

_\- Haver, ha meg akarod szokni a vizet, akkor ahhoz több kell, minthogy belelógasd a kezed. - Csak vállat vonok erre._

_\- Csak gondoltam szépen lassan haladok majd vele. Az egyetlen másik szituáció, amikor teljesen befedett életemben eddig a víz csak a fürdőkádban vagy a zuhányzóban volt. - Chad ismét felhorkant, mielőtt elvigyorodik. Ez sosem szokott egy jó jel lenni._

_\- Mit szólsz ahhoz, ha én segítek neked? Te már annyit korrepetáltál engem, most viszonozhatnám én a szívességet? - Nyelek egyet és egy kicsit hátralépek, megfeledkezve róla, hogy mögöttem a medence van._

_\- Öhm, nem, köszi, Kedves, hogy felajánlod... - Abbahagyom a beszédet, ahogyan érzem a sarkamat megsüylledni. Lenézek,és látom, hogy a szegélyen állok. Egy lépéssel több, és beleesem a vízbe._

_\- Oh, de Carlos, nagyon is hasznos ötleteim vannak, ha tényleg hozzá akarsz szokni a vízhez. - Nagyot nyelek és megrázom a fejem, ahogyan hátranézek. Mielőtt szavakkal válaszolhatnék, hallom, hogy valaki kiabál._

_\- Carlos! - A fejem oldara csattan a három felém futó alak felé és elkiáltom az egyeten szót, amire bepánikolt aggyal gondolni tudok._

_\- Segítség! - Ez valószínűleg nem volt a legjobb ötlet._

_\- Kussolj! - Rémülten kiáltok, ahogyan Chad belök a vízbe._

_Hadd mondjam el, hogy a víz a szemedben, főleg a klóros víz, rohadtul fáj. A torkonból és a szememből áradó fájdalom foglalja le nagyjából az agyam egészét. Hasznavehetetlenül kapálózom a felszín felé, mielőtt a testem elgyengül és feladja a harcot. A buborékok, amik eddig folyamatosan hagyták el a számat egyre fogynak és a látásom kezd elködösödni. És nem azért, mert víz alatt vagyok. Majdnem öntudatlanságba csúszom addigra, mire erős karok rántanak ki a vízből, de még pont levegőért tudok kapni, mire eléri a fejem a felszínt._

_\- Carlos! Husi! Velem vagy? Jól vagy? Husi, mondj valamit! - Vadul köhögök, ahogyan az oxigén először perzseli a tüdőm és csak jó pár zihálás után kezd el megnyugtatni._

_Magamban mosolygok a becenevemre, felderít, mint egy emlékeztető, hogy Harry velem van. Először elkezdett Kutyinak hívni, mert szerintem kiskutya szemeim vannak, és pont anyira aranyos is vagyok, de miután sokszorosan megkértem, hogy nevetséges hangzása miatt ezt a becenevet inkább hanyagoljuk áttért a husira, mondván, hogy ő minden édes kiskutyának ezt mondja itt Auradonban, és ezzel már én is kiegyeztem._

_\- N...*köhögés, köhögés* Nem tu...*köhögsé, köhögés, köhögés*. - Próbálok egy komplett mondatot alkotni, de lehetetlennek bizonyul, miközben így köhögök. Ez, és a szemembe ment klóros víz okozták azt, hogy elsírtam magamat._

_Amikor a köhögésemet végre meredbe tudom szorítani és a légzésem felett is nagyjából visszaveszem a kontrolt felsóhajtok és hátradőlök. Ahelyett, hogy betonra, vagy bármi másra, amiből a medence körüli részt csinálták érne a hátam, valami melegebben és puhábban landolok. A könnyeim még mindig potyognak de egyre csak fogynak, ahogyan múlnak a percek._

_Gil, tartsd őt, én meg elmegyek és megkeresem azt a kibaszott herceget! - Kelletlenül morgok ahogyan két kar elvon a pasim biztonságos melegségétől mielőtt felsóhajtok, és hagyom magam ellazulni. Majdnem megfulladtam, hangokat hallok, de az alakokat nem látom és most amiatt kell aggódnom, hog Harry megkampóz valakit. Kell egy szünet._

_\- Harry, menj. Gil és én biztosítjuk majd, hogy Carlos rendesen lélegzik, meg minden. - Ha egy kicsit éberebb lennék, ha egy kicsit jobban a tudatomnál lennék, elmormolnám, hogy Harry nem képes senkit sem megöli._

_\- Köszönöm - Hallom drága kalózom és alig veszek ki bármi mást, mielőtt a sötétség teljesen elnyel._

\- Ez minden, amire emlékszem. Leszámítva persze azt, hogy az orvosi rendelőben ébredtem és emberek kiabáltak rám, hogy rájuk hoztam a szívinfarktust. - Lágyan mosolygok Jay-re, ahogyan jót kuncogunk az utolsó mondatomon, amikor eszembe jut valami.

\- Harry nem is volt ott. Ő merre volt? - Jay oldalra dönti a fejét, mielőtt megvonja a vállát.

\- Senki sem tudja pontosan. Uma csupán annyit mondott, hogy befejez valami rendezetlen ügyet és Gil pedig meg sem említette, csak jobbulást kívánt neked, mielőtt ők ketten leléptek. - Lassan bólintok, mielőtt hirtelen felkiáltok, megriadva a felismeréstől.

\- Jay, Chad! Chad után ment! - Megkísérelek felpattanni elfutni az ajtóig csakhogy Jay gyorsabb és erősebb is, könnyűszerrel visszanyom az ágyra és a szigorú tekintettével oda is szegez.

\- Te itt maradsz. Én megyek és megkeresem a lányokat, és mi együtt megpróbáljuk majd megtalálni vagy Harry-t, vagy Chadet. - Kelletlenül harapok rá az alsó ajkamra, hogy elfojtsak egy irritált morgást, ahogyan Jay kisprintel a szobából és maga mögött becsapja az ajtót.

Morogva zuhanok vissza az ágyra ahol felsóhajtok és megragadom a párnámat. Stresszlabdaként gyűrögetem és így teszem a fejem alá. Nagyon aludnom kell egyet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Szemszöge**

\- Meg fogom ölni! Össze fogok törni minden rohadt csontot a testében mielőtt megfolytom! - Tovább üldözöm Chadet a réteken keresztül, nem érdekelve, hogy mennyi figyelmet von magára a jelenet.

\- Megfulladhatott volna, te dühös geci! Tudod, hogy baszottul nem tud úszni! - hörgök ahogyan felgyorsítok, majdnem elég közel érve hozzá ahhoz, hogy megragadjam.

\- Csak egy vicc volt! - Felmordulok és előrevetem magamat, és valószínűleg össze is nyomom a rohadt kis herceget a testsúlyommal, ahogyan elterülök rajta. Pár pillanatig még képes küzdeni, amíg nem sikerül teljesen a földhöz szegeznem.

\- Faszt! Hallottam, hogy segítségért kiáltott! Nem is beszélve róla, hogy láttam, hogy a medence széléig hátrált előled! - Hörögve nyomom bele egész testsúlyommal a földbe mielőtt egyik kezemel erősem arcon csapom.

\- AÚ! Szállj le rólam! Nem öltem meg a drága kis husidat! - Morogva ökölbe gyűröm az ujjaimat és lesújtok vele az arcára. Amikor felvisít, kimutatom a fogaimat és belebámulok a szemébe.

\- Nem, de kibaszott közel jártál hozzá! - Ezután ismét az arcát éri az öklöm, majd ismét és ismét, amíg csak nem érzem, hogy megragadják a kezemet és megpróbálnak elhúzni. Természetesen nem adom fel harc nélkül.

\- Engedj el! A kis ribanc megérdemli miuán bántotta az én husimat! - Vicsorgok és vergődöm, nem engedem magamat elvonszolni.

Harry, kérlek! Tudom, hogy ki vagy akadva, de ez nem megoldás! - Felhörgök és élesen az új király felé fordulok, ám megállok a mozdulatban, mikor meglátom Mal szemeit zölde izzani. Okés, valószínűleg ez nem volt pont a legjobb ötlet.

\- Harry, Carlosnak most nagyobb szüksége van rád, mint Chadnek. Mi lenne, ha abbahagynád az időd vesztegetését ezen a "kis ribancon" és ott lennél a husiddal, hogy minden rendben legyen vele? - Mal ötletére megforgatom a szemem.

\- Bízok Umában és Gilben hogy biztonságban tartják őt amíg én ezt itt elrendezem. - A kis sáránycsajra pillantok, aki fáradtan és irritálta csípi össze az orrnyergét és pillant kérlelően kékhajú barátnőjére. Felé döntöm a fejem, ahogyan Evie felém lép.

Ez igaz lehet, Harry. De gondold át így: ki érdemli meg jobban az idődet: Chad vagy Carlos? - Erre csak forgatni tudtam a szemem. Ez így pofon egyszerű volt.

\- A husikám. - Összevonom a szemöldökömet mituán látom a lányt elmosolyodni, de szerencsére csak a vállamra teszi a kezét.

\- Szóval miért nem mész Carloshoz amíg mi gondoskodunk erről? Tudom, hogy megbízol Umábna és Gilben de te a barátja vagy és biztos vagyok benne, hogy rád nagyobb szüksége van, mint bárki másra. - Megfontolom a kisáfonya szavait mielőtt felsóhajtva bólintok.

Meilőtt távozok sok bajt ígérően Cahdre vigyorgok, aki a földön fekve, nyüszörögve próbálja elsüllyeszteni magát a talajba előlem. Benhez fordulok.

\- Nem bánom meg, amit tettem. Megérdemli, amiért megpróbálta vízbefolytani Carlost! - Felvonom a szemöldökömet, mikor a szörnykirály komoly arccal bólint. 

\- Tudom Harry. És ne aggódj, nem fogsz bajba kerülni. Hogy őszinte legyek, Chadnek és nekem leszek egy komoly elbeszélgetésünk mindkettőnk szüleivel karöltve a mai akciójáról. - Kicsit röffentek mielőtt bólintok és a suli felé veszem az irányt.

\- Nem érdekel, ha bajba kerülök, vagy ha nem. - Ezzel teljes sprintre kapcsolok.

Mikor megérezek Carlos és Jay koleszának az épületéhez, ami csak három épületre van az enyémtől, felloholok a szobájuk elé és mély lélegzetet veszek, mielőtt finoman elfordítom a kilincset és belépek a szobába. Az elém táruló látványtól elolvad minden előzetes haragom, nem hagyva maga mögött mást, mint imádatot és megkönnyebbülést. Carlos jól van.

\- Hé, husi, visszatértem - suttogom ahogyan felé sétálok. Leülök az ágya szélére mielőtt keresztülfésülöm az ujjaimat a fehér hajfürtjein.

\- Husi, én vagyok az. Tudom, hogy fáradt vagy de megbizonyosodhatok legalább róla, hogy jól vagy? - próbálom Carlost ébresztgetni és győztesen vigyorgok, amikor az álmából lassan éledezni kezd.

\- Harry? Te vagy az? - Elolvadok Carlos imádnivaló, álomittas hangjától és kinyúlok, hogy magamhoz húzzam.

\- Igen husi. Jobban érzed magad egy kicsit? - Érezm a bólintását a vállamon mielőtt visszahúzódik és a szemembe néz.

\- Bántottad Chadet? - Bólintok és kezembe fogom Carlos orcáit.

\- Nem túlságosan. Ben király és a bandád többi tagja lehúzott róla mielőtt valódi kárt tehettem volna benne. - Érzem, ahogyan Carlost kirázza a hideg és előrehajolok egy csókért.

\- Oké. Amíg nem volt vér... - Rosszmájúan vigyorgok erre egy kicsit.

\- Csak egy picike vér. Egy törött orr és két bevert szem, hogy pontos legyek. - Idegesen kuncogok, ahogyan Carlos rámbámul. Egy kicsit túl aranyosan ahhoz, hogy fenyegetőnek lehessen nevezni.

\- Harry. - Felsóhajtok az én husim panaszkodására. Megadóan megrázom a fejemet majd hátrébbhúzódom hogy levegyen a dzsekimet és ráterítem Carlosra, a pulcsija fölé.

\- Mit szólsz hozzá, ha kellően felmelegítelek, mielőtt panaszkodni kezdesz? - Vigyorgok azon ahogyan Carlos ellágyul mielőtt elneveti magát és belefúrja magát a dzsekimbe.

\- Jó. - Hátradőlök és Carlosra nézek nagy szemekkel mielőtt kinyújtom felé a karom.

\- Megúszom a kioktatást, ha összebújok veled? - Gyakorlatilag hallom, ahogyan Carlos agyában forognak a fogaskerekek és ahogyan megfontolja az ajánlatomat mielőtt belemegy.

\- Meg kell majd magyaráznod, nagyjából mindenkinek majd, hogy miért csináltad ezt, szerintem ez pont elég követekezmény lesz. - Kucogok, mielőtt ráhajolok, hogy megcsókoljam a nyakát.

\- Oh, biztos vagyok benne, hogy mostanra mindenki tudja. Majdhogynem ordibáltam, mikor kergettem azt a kis ribancot. - Éreztem, ahogyan Carlos megmerevedik és aggódni kezdtem.

\- Husi? - kérdezem aggódva, kezemmel magam felé fordítva az arcát, hogy lássam az oda kiülő érzelmeket.

\- Meg tudnál tanítani úszni? Mármint így... mostanában? - A szemeim nagyra nyílnak erre. Megtanítani Carlost úszni?

\- Husi, tudod, hogy imádnám. De biztos vagy benne, hogy ilyen gyorsan bele akarsz vágni? - Carlos bólint, mielőtt befejezném a mondatot, megölel és az arcát a mellkasomba temeti. Annyira aranyos!

\- Mhm. Most, hogy mindeki tudja, hogy mi történt, rengetegen fogják felajánlani az úszóleckéket. Nagyon szeretném azt modani, hogy te már tanítasz engem, hogy így az össze ajánlatot elutasíthassam. - Megértően bólintok mielőtt mélyen magahoz ölelem.

\- Rendben. Kezdhetünk holnap, ha akarod. Most pihenj. - Csókot nyomok a homlokára mielőtt lerúgom a cipőm és leveszem a zoknimat.

\- Köszi Harry. Szeretlek. - Mosolygok és másik csókot nyomok az arcára és úgy helyezkedem az ágyon, hogy rajtam tudjon aludni. Úgy érzem magamat, mint egy emberi párna.

\- Én is szeretlek, husi. - A szemeim lecsukódnak, ahogyan követem Carlost az álmok birodalmába. Csak egy dolog jár a fejemben: holnap megtaníthatom Carlost úszni!


	3. Chapter 3

**Következő Nap**

Harry felhorkant ahogyan Carlos a medence szélén ül és csak a bokájáig meri lelógatni a lábát. Tekintve, hogy már egy fél órája a medence szélénél voltak, kezdett unatkozni.

\- Husi! Azt mondtad, meg akarsz tanulni úszni. Az úgy nem fog menni, ha még csak a medencébe sem akarsz bejönni.

Carlos elpirul Harry csípkelődésére, megforgatta a szemeit és felállt.

\- Jó, jó, várjál. - Ezzel a sekély végébe sétál a medencének és egy pár lépést tesz befelé. Egy pár percig beletelik, amíg hozzászokik a vízhez.

\- Látod? Nem is olyan rossz ez. - Carlos a szemét forgatja barátjára és sétálgatni kezd a sekélyesben.

\- Ja-ja, Harry, vágom. Mi lenne, ha kijönnél a mélyvízből és idejönnél segíteni? - Most Harry-n van a sor, hogy forgassa a szemét.

Előre úszik és kisétál a sekélyesbe, majd mellkasához öleli barátját mielőtt visszasétál vele a derékig érő vízbe, ahol leteszi és ő maga kicsit beljebb úszik.

\- Okés husi, az első és legfontosabb hogy megszokjad, hogy az arcod a víz alatt van, és hogy ettől ne akadj ki. - Carlos lassan bólint mielőtt lenéz.

Próbál emlékezni rá, hogy ez nem olyan, mint tegnap. Nem lökték a vízbe, szabad akaratából ment bele. Nem Chad van vele, hanem Harry. Minden rendben lesz. Ezzel a gondolattal mély levegőt vesz és a víz alá süllyed. Szorosan behunyja a szemét.

\- Huh, ez egészen király érzés. A víz tök jó, mintha simogatná a bőröm - gondolja Carlos, ahogyan visszatér a felszínre és friss oxigénért kapkod.

\- Szép munka! Milyen volt? - Carlos kitörli a szeméből a vizet, mielőtt Harry-re mosolyog.

\- Igazából egészen jó. - Harry a kisseb fiú felé bólint, mielőtt megfogja a kezét és egy kicsit beljebb húzza.

\- Okés, akkor itt az idő a tényleges úszásra. - Carlos halkan nyel egyet, mielőtt bólint. Ez érdekes lesz.

Mikor eléggé a mélyvízben vannak már Harry újrafogja őt, a keze helyett már a csípőjénél fogva tartja.

Oké, most akkor... feküdj a hasadra- igen, igen, így, nyújtsd ki magad elé a kezed. Nem, egyenesen... ezaz, megy ez. Most pedig rúgj a lábaiddal.

Mire délután öt elmúlt Harry elérte, hogy Carlos már egyedül ússzon, teljesen nyugodtan és az ő segítsége nélkül.

\- Ezaz, így van! Jól csinálod! - Carlos kiúszik a sekély végébe, ahol már letudja tenni a lábait mielőtt visszafordul Harry-hez egy ragyogó mosollyal.

\- Tudok úszni! - Harry kuncog az ő husija örömén és gyorsan felúszik hozzá hogy szorosan az ölelésébe fonja.

\- Igen! Nagyon jól csináltad! - Carlos kuncog, Harry pedig felkapja és megprögeti, figyelve arra, nehogy véletlen nekicsapta Carlost a medence szélének vagy a falnak.

\- Most már csak a gyorsaságomon kell dolgozni. - Harry erre rábólint, mielőtt karjaiban tartva kiviszi Carlost a medencéből.

\- Ez már egy következő nap mókája lesz. Most ne szóljunk inkábba többieknek a jó hírekről? - Carlos bólint, mielőtt óvatosan lemászik Harry-ről és gyorsan lenyúlja pasija száraz törülközőjét.

\- Jó ötlet. Még egyszer köszönöm, hogy segítettél. - Harry csak kacsint egyet, mielőtt lehajol, hogy csókot nyomjon Carlos ajkaira.

\- Semmi gáz husi, az enyém a megtiszteltetés. - Carlos vigyorog, mielőtt felmarkolja a száraz ruháját, és megindul a medence melletti öltözők felé.

\- Na, hajrá. Gyere, öltözz át. - És ez mindössze tizenöt perc alatt meg is van.

Amikor végeztek kézenfogva elsétálnak az ebédlőig, hogy szerezzenek maguknak valami nasit. Amint belépnek egy nagyon szigorú, mégis barátságos hang üti meg azonnal a fülüket.

\- Harry! Carlos! Ide! - Carlos átfésüli az ebédlőt, mielőtt kiszúrja Umáékat.

\- Jövünk Kapitány! - Carlos kicsit megbotlik, ahogyan Harry gyakorlatilag keresztülvontatja az ebédlőn, Uma és Gil asztalához.

\- Hello Uma. Szia Gil. - Uma üdvözlésként egy mosolyt szán Carlosnak, míg Gil inkább a hangosan kiabálós üdvözlés mellett dönt. Egy pár apróbb mondat után Uma Carloshoz fordul.

\- Carlos, a tegnappal kapcsolatban, sajnálom. - Carlos elhessegeti a bocsánatkérését. Ami tegnap történt nem a lány hibája volt.

\- Nem a te hibád volt. Chad volt az, aki belökött.

Gil egyből magyarázásba kezd.

\- Hallottam tegnap Jay-től és Evie-től, hogy azután, hogy a szülőkkel és Bennel volt ez az elbeszélgetés, Chadnek bocsánatot kell kérnie tőled az egész iskola előtt és ezután el kell mondania mit csinált és mik lesznek a következmények. - Carlos erre felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nem az lesz a következménye az egésznek, hogy mindneki előtt bocsánatot kell kérnie? - Gil megrázza a fejét miközben Uma kuncog és Harry-re mutat.

\- Nem-nem. A következmény egy összevert arc és egy eltört orr. Harry Hook ajándéka. - Carlos felsóhajt, mielőtt még inkább beletemeti magát Harry oldalába.

\- Persze. - Harry nem is próbálja tettetni a bűntudatot, csak Carlosra mosolyog mielőtt csókot nyom a homlokára.

\- Szóval mikor is kell megejtenie Chadnek ezt a bocsánatkérést?

Uma erre megvonja a vállát Harry felé mielőtt felemeli a kezt és integetni kezd.

\- Srácok! Ide! - Carlos és Harry felnéznek hogy kiszúrják Bent, Malt Evie-t, Jay-t és Dizzy-t feléjük sétálni.

\- Carlos! Jobban vagy már a tegnaphoz képest? - Carlos Evie felé bólint válaszként és felemeli fejét, hgy Harry arcára puszit nyomjon, amire Mal és Jay játékosan öklendezést tettetnek, míg Ben befogja Dizzy szemét.

\- Igen, Harry-től kaptam már úszóleckéket ma, hogy hasonló incidens soha többet ne fordulhasson elő. - Ez egy rossz vicc volt Carlostól, amire rá is jött abban a pillanatban, ahogyan kimondta.

\- Ilysemi nem fog még egyszer megtörténni függetlenül attól, hogy tudsz-e úszni vagy sem. - Carlos csak egy mosollyal kér bocsánatot Maltől a rossz viccért, mielőtt Dizzy közbevág.

\- Milyen csodás! És akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy akkor már te is bejössz a vízbe amikor megyünk a tengepartra vagy az Elvarázsolt Tóhoz?

Carlos játékosan Dizzy-nek vet egy megrovó pillantást mielőtt visszafúrja a fejét Harry mellkasába.

\- Hagyjátok békén a srácot és üjjetek le. Ez az egész ácsorgás kezd egy kicsit creepy lenni. - Ahogynak Carlos Umán nevet, az eltűnik Harry pulcsijában.

\- Jó, oké. - Mikor mindenki talál magának helyet Harry mégegyszer megkérdezi, hogy Chadnek mikor kell bocsánatot kérnie.

\- Két napot adtam neki, különben a büntetése súlyosbodni fog két hónaposról felfüggesztésre. - Harry összehúzza a szemét, de bólint.

Nos, mindenki az ebédlőbe tart, hogy egyen valamit. Talán most az egyszer elég okos lesz ahhoz, hogy ezt kihasználja. - Mindenki kuncog egyet ezen, amíg Dizzy zihálva az ajtóra nem mutat.

Ott van! Woah! Az egész arca lila, vagy mi? - Carlos felsóhajt és Harry mellkasába temetve hagyja az arcát, amíg Ben bólint Dizzy-nek.

\- Nagyjából. Oh, Harry, nem tudtalak kimenteni alóla, minimum két büntetőórara be kell menned, mivel eltörted az orrát. - Harry vállt von, igazán leszarva az egészet. És senki más sem panaszkodik, tekintve, hogy két óra tényleg nem sok.

Mi van, ha idejön?

Evie megfogja Dizzy kezét és finoman megszorítja egy lágy mosollyal az arcán.

\- Oda se figyelj rá. Azért jönne ide,hogy bocsánatot kérjen Carlostól, se többért, se kevesebbért.

Dizzy bólint és feláll, magával húzva Evie-t.

\- Akkor szerezzünk valami ennivalót! - Evie nevet és követi a boldogan ugráló kislányt az étellel és tányérokkal megrakott pultokhoz.

Egy idő után mindeki úgy dönt, hogy követi a példájukat. Nagyjából 10 perc beszélgetésre jut idejük, mire Chad félbeszakítja őket.

\- Hé, Carlos, tudnánk beszélni egy percre?

Carlos felnéz és megrándul a látványra; Dizzy-nek tényleg igaza volt, az egész arca lila.

\- Nyugodtan mondhatsz neki akármit itt is.

Chad megadóan felemeli a kezét Ben figyelmeztetésére.

Harry bólint és szorosan Carlos köré fonja a karjait, majd agresszívan összehúzza a szemeit, mikor Chad hangosan figyelmet kér.

Egy rövid percre a figyelmeteket szeretném kérni. - Majd röviden Carlosra pillant, mielőtt újra beszélni kezd. - Tegnap valami olyat tettem, amit nagyon nem lett volna szabad. A medencébe löktem Carlost miközben tudatában voltam annak, hogy ő nem tud úszni. - Sokkolt zihálás és motyogás kúrusai zengteg fel a teremben. - Ahelyett, hogy segítettem volna neki, elfutottam. Még egy hatalmas hiba.

Chad Carlos felé fordul, figyelmen kívül hagyva a felé irányuló dühödt beszólásokat és kiáltásokat.

\- Carlos, sajnálom. A tegnapi tetteim semmilyen formában nem voltak elfogadhatóak. - Carlos felnéz Harry pólójából és látja, ahogyan Cahd összeszorítja a fogát és ökölbe szorítja a kezét. Vagy nagyon kellemetlenül érzi magát vagy a bocsánatkérése abszolút nem komoly.

\- Amíg nem történik meg mégegyszer, részemről meg van bocsátva. - Carlos gyorsan a kalóz szájára teszi az ujját, amikor az tiltakozni próbálna.

\- Köszönöm. - Szűri ki Chad összeszorított fogain keresztül, majd sarkon fordul és kiviharzik a teremből. Mire Mal utána szól, már a kijáratnál van.

Héj! nem végeztél! Mi a bűntetésed?

Chad visszafordul és gyilkos tekintettel méregeti Malt, ám a Bentől jövő figyelmeztető pillantés jobb észre téríti.

\- A törött orron és az összevert arcon kívül az, hogy egy hónapig büntetésben leszek.

Miután ezt mind hisztérikusan elordította, Chad kiviharzik a teremből.

Mindenki az asztalnál megvetően puffog Chad viselkedésén mielőtt a beszélgetés témája elterelődik az órai munkák és hasonló témák felé. Eközben Carlos Harry karja alá bújva hallgatja őket, teljesen biztonságban Chadtől és az ő fajtájától.


End file.
